Amanecer, Atardecer
by Galema
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre la relacion entre Vegeta y sus hijos. Traduccion del Fic Sunrise, Sunset del autor balthezarian, Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.. :
1. A SOLAS

"Es que estas completamente loca, mujer?" Gritó Vegeta a su mujer, debido a un enfado más que evidente.

Bulma, simplemente, se encogió de hombros ante su agresión. "Todavía no" Le respondió calmadamente, "Pero si sigues armando escándalo, apuesto a que podría estarlo si fuera necesario" Le guiñó el ojo y añadió, "Es bueno saber que no tengo por que hacerlo".

El Saiyan resoplo ante la respuesta de su mujer. Una cosa era cuando ella se dedicaba a gritar y amenazarlo, pero no podía tolerar que ella estuviera calmada y en control. Era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Ya has intentado esto antes," Dijo enfadado, "y debo recordarte que no te salió bien."

"Ese es tu problema, no el mío," Dijo Bulma mientras cogía su bolso y se lo colgaba en el hombro. "Además, quieres quedarte en casa con Bra o prefieres llevar a Trunks al dentista?"

Vegeta se detuvo un momento a pensar una respuesta. Si quedarse en casa con la niña de dos años era más de lo que creyó podría soportar, recordó lo que paso la última vez que llevo a Trunks al dentista. Aparentemente, al niño no le sentó demasiado bien que la gente metiera la mano en su boca. El pobre dentista nunca imagino que los dientes de Trunks fueran a ir directamente a sus dedos…

Mientras tanto, Bulma había empezado a golpear su pie sobre el suelo impaciente. "Estoy esperaaaannddoooo" cantó mientras empezaba a comerse las uñas.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios "Hace cuanto que la mocosa está dormida? Preguntó.

"Veintisiete minutos" Respondió la peliazul después de mirar rápidamente su reloj. "Y si no me das una respuesta en veintisiete segundos, te hare llevar a Trunks al dentista con Bra, mientras yo voy a que me hagan una pedicura!"

Aunque normalmente el príncipe se hubiera burlado de que ella le obligara a hacer algo así, esta vez no se atrevió a desafiarla. Bulma parecía tener a su alrededor un aura que indicaba que, muy a su pesar, a él le tocaría hacer algo que normalmente nunca aceptaría hacer.

"Si no vuelves con tus diez dedos cuando regreses, matare al niño" Le gruño Vegeta.

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Me parece justo" le dijo, colocándose nuevamente el bolso. "Tardaremos solamente una hora, y si tienes suerte, Bra dormirá durante todo ese tiempo" Se detuvo un momento y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa "Por supuesto, si llamas tener suerte a lo que paso la ultima vez…"

"Vete ya" Gimió Vegeta. No quería que ella le recordara lo que paso la última vez que se quedo a solas con su hija. Gruño mientras su mujer le dio un último beso antes de irse, y ni se molesto en despedirse de ella. Por supuesto, Bulma no espero de él más que su peculiar gruñido como despedida.

Se quedo firmemente en su sitio, esperando a estar completamente seguro de que su mujer y su hijo estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad, antes de subir las escaleras. El príncipe ando por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Despacio, sin hacer ni un ruido, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia dentro.

Justo como había supuesto, Bra estaba despierta y de pie junto a los barrotes de su cuna. Era obvio que estaba esperando a que su padre fuera a por ella.

Vegeta se acerco a la cuna y miro a su niña. Trunks dejo de usar la cuna a una edad más temprana, pero siempre tuvo un sueno tranquilo. Una vez que se dormía, no movía ni un musculo. Bra, por el contrario, se movía tanto cuando dormía que parecía que estuviera en medio de una pelea. Por ese motivo, y por el hecho de que se despertaba llorando cada vez que se caía de la cama, tuvieron que volver a ponerla en la cuna hasta que pudieran encontrar otra solución.

"Tu estúpida madre lo ha vuelto a hacer" le dijo a la niña. "Ha vuelto a dejar a una indefensa niña en las manos de alguien que, en muy poco tiempo, ha demostrado que no tiene habilidad ninguna en tratar con la mencionada criatura" Se inclino hacia delante y toco la nariz de su hija con la suya. "Tu madre es realmente estúpida"

Bra rio y aplaudió varias veces antes de alcanzar las mejillas de su padre con ambas manos. "Arriba! Arriba!" dijo mientras sonreía a su padre.

Pero Vegeta retiro sus manos de su cara y dio un gran paso hacia atrás. "No" dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron como platos. Su vocabulario no era muy extenso, pero había aprendido esa palabra hacía mucho tiempo. "No?" pregunto.

"No," Repitio su padre, sin moverse de su sitio.

"No?" pregunto de Nuevo, con unas lagrimas asomandose a sus ojos.

Pero Vegeta no se dejaria enganar por esas lagrimas. Las conocía muy bien. "No" dijo firmemente. El Saiyan miro hacia su hija sonriente y se negó a mover un musculo.

Bra conocia esa mirada. Significaba que no ganaría con sus lagrimas. Cambiando de táctica, la princesa de dos años se sentó. "No" afirmo, tal y como su padre habia hecho, incluso cruzo los brazos de la misma forma que el.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se agrando "tenemos un trato, Bra" dijo "Cuando estamos solo tú y yo, hay tan solo una norma"

La bebe lo miro durante un segundo antes de caer sentada justo sobre su cojin. No estaba dispuesta a perder esta batalla, no esta vez!

"Cual era la norma, Bra?" Pregunto el principe.

De Nuevo, la joven princesa se nego a ceder.

Su padre tambien se nego a rendirse ante esta batalla "Dime la norma y te liberare de tu prision".

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron, y el mal humor se le olvido al instante. Bra se puso de pie y alcanzo los barrotes, intentando ganar equilibrio entre las mantas y almohadas. Tan pronto como lo encontró, miro ansiosamente a su padre. Situo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y en voz baja dijo, "Shh!"

El principe sonrio a su hija e hizo el mismo gesto que ella. "Shh." Hizo, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cuna. "Eso es, princesa. Portate bien y en silencio, y yo te saco de ahí. Entendido?"

Con una energia que no es de este mundo, la bebe afirmo con la cabeza, y fiel a su trato, no hizo ningún ruido una vez que se vio libre de su prisión.

Vegeta, fiel a su palabra, saco a la nina de la cuna. "Recuerda el trato" indico "estate en silencio y te dejo estar fuera. Sin embargo, si gritas, lloras, ruegas, gimes, parloteas o causas cualquier otro ruido, te pondré de vuelta en la cuna. Has entendido?"

Bra sonrio a su padre, e hizo un gesto con su rollizo dedo que parecio como si pusiera una cremallera en su boca.

"Buena chica" dijo el principe, colocando a la nina en sus brazos. Miro hacia ella y pregunto "Vamos al salon?"

La princesita se quedo pensando por un momento, luego nego con la cabeza.

"A la sala de juegos, tal vez?" pregunto, sonriendole mientras abria la puerta del cuarto.

De nuevo, la nina penso por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

Vegeta miro a su hija. "Entonces solo queda un lugar a donde quieras ir. A la cocina!"

Los ojos de Bra se iluminaron y muy suavemente junto sus manos simulando un aplauso. Sonrio a su príncipe antes de acomodarse, cariñosamente, contra sup echo. Bra recordaba como funcinaba este juego. Ella podia elegir e ir a la habitacion que quisiera, siempre y cuando se mantuviera en silencio. Aprendio rápidamente de la ultima vez, que incluso el ruido de una risa la llevaría de nuevo a su prisión.

El Saiyan de sangre pura cargo a su hija escaleras abajo, a traves de la casa, hasta la cocina. Normalmente hubiera insistido en que un niño, especialmente un hijo suyo, andara sobre su propio pie. Pero estaba mas hambriento de lo que pudiera estar ella, y no estaba dispuesto a andar al paso de un bebe de dos años.

Además, a pesar de que él nunca lo admitiría, amaba la forma en la que su hija lo abrazaba cada vez que la cargaba en brazos.

En cuanto alcanzaron su destino, dejo a la niña sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sabia que Bulma se enfadaría si llegara a enterarse de que la sentaba en la mesa en vez de sentarla sobre su trona, pero, en su opinión, la nina ya había estado suficiente tiempo encerrada. Ademas, ninguno de los dos se lo contaria a la mujer, y a Vegeta tampoco le apeteció tener que pelearse con la nina para que usara la silla.

Saco una caja de cereales de un armario, un yogurt de la nevera y un racimo de uvas del bol de frutas. De una manera muy ordenada, alineo las tres cosas en frente de la niña. "Escoge las dos que quieras" le dijo.

Bra miro a su padre con una Mirada que claramente indicaba que no estaba segura de entender lo que este le habia dicho.

El principe suspiro y toco su entrecejo con los dedos. Deseaba que la pequeña pudiera entender todo lo que le decía. "dos" repitió, levantando dos dedos hacia ella "solo puedes elegir dos".

Eso si que lo entendió. La pequeña se acerco a los tres alimentos. Los cogió todos, manteniéndolos en sus manos unos segundos y, despacio, los olfateo. Despues de un par de minutos, puso la caja de cereales y las uvas a su lado, y empujo el yogurt hacia su padre. Cuidadosamente, coloco la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, para indicarle a su padre que ya había decidido lo que quería.

Despues de que padre e hija terminaran su almuerzo, la nina fue a sentarse al regazo de su padre. Situandose comodamente contra el pecho del guerrero, rodeo con un brazo el cuello de este, mientras con el otro señalaba hacia el pasillo. Vegeta siguió las silenciosas indicaciones que ella le hacia hasta que llegaron a la sala de juegos, donde la nina bajo de sus brazos justo el tiempo suficiente para escoger un osito y un pequeño león de peluche, y sin hacer ningún ruido, volvió a los brazos de su padre.

Una vez mas, Bra senalo hacia el pasillo. Hubo unas cuantas veces en las que la nina frunció el ceno, y Vegeta entendió que la había llevado por el camino equivocado. Ella no hizo ruido alguno y, pacientemente, volvió a señalar la dirección correcta.

Al poco rato, llegaron a su destino.

La cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta levanto una ceja hacia su hija. "Estas segura de que quieres estar aqui?"

Afirmo con la cabeza y, segura, apunto de nuevo hacia la pesada puerta de la cámara, dando a entender que era donde quería que los dos estuvieran.

El principe no entendio del todo porque estaban ahi. Si era cierto que el quería estar ahí pero, Por que querría ella estar ahí? Por lo que el sabia, ella nunca estuvo dentro de la cámara.

Un trato era un trato, asi que padre e hija se adentraron. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, la pequeña bajo de los brazos de su padre. Agarro los dos peluches, situándolos uno frente al otro. Empezo a moverlos, haciendolos chocar entre ellos. Miro hacia su padre pero no vio mas que confusion en la cara de este. Claramente, apunto un dedo a su padre, mientras con la otra mano apuntaba al osito de peluche. Despues hizo lo mismo con ella y el león de peluche.

De repente, las facciones de Vegeta cambiaron. "Quieres entrenar conmigo?"

Excitada, Bra solto sus peluches y empezo a saltar por todos lados mientras hacia como que aplaudia. Sabia que su padre la entendería!

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreir a su princesa. Le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que ella quisiera, y ella había decidido entrenar con el. El orgullo le hincho el pecho mientras afirmaba con la cabeza hacia su hija.

Por cerca de media hora, Vegeta y Bra practicaron los aspectos basicos del entrenamiento. No fueron lanzadas bolas de energía, ni la gravedad fue activada, tampoco ningún golpe fue propinado... Pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que entrenaron y la edad de la estudiante, ambos hicieron grandes progresos.

En medio de la leccion, Vegeta se hizo a un lado "Tu madre esta llegando a casa"dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Bulma le había pedido claramente, que nunca llevara a la niña a la sala, y Vegeta no quería que ella se enterara de que había roto esa norma.

Instintivamente, Bra entendio lo que tenia que hacer. Fue corriendo a por sus peluches, los estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Usando su sorprendente velocidad, Vegeta llevo a la niña a su habitación y la metió de nuevo en la cuna. Rapidamente, Bra se acomodo sobre su almohada y dejo que su padre la arropara con la manta. Abrazo a sus animales y sonrio a su padre.

En cuanto Vegeta se giro para salir de la habitacion, Bra lo llamo "papi!"

El principe se giro y miro a la pequeña niña en la cuna. Ella le sonreía. Una vez que volvia a estar en la cuna, sabia que ya podía hacer ruido de nuevo, y había algo que hacia tiempo estaba esperando a decirle.

"Te quiero, Papi"

Vegeta volvio a la cuna y sonrio a su hija. Dulcemente, acaricio sus mejillas. "Gracias, princesa" le contesto "ahora cierra los ojos y espera a que tu madre venga a por ti"

Riendo, Bra volvio a taparse con la manta y se acomodo en la almohada. Esa era su parte favorita del juego.

Dirigio una mirada a su hija antes de irse de la habitacion. Sintiendo que su mujer e hijo estaban ya dejando el coche en el garaje, no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse hacia la sala de estar. Rapidamente encendio la televisión y apoyó los pies en la mesita una vez encontró el canal de noticias. Solo le quedo un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

"…avergonzada en mi vida!" Bulma estaba gritando

"Eso no es verdad!" Le grito Trunks como respuesta. "Krillin me conto que una vez el maestro Roshi te vio desnuda, y eso tiene que haberte avergonzado más que esto!"

Madre e hijo entraron en la sala, gritando con todas sus fuerzas debido al incidente en el dentista.

"Esto es el colmo, Trunks!" Grito Bulma. "Estas castigado dos semanas!" Cuando Trunks resoplo, su madre prosiguio. "Eso es, dos semanas sin television, sin ordenador, sin video juegos y sin Goten!"

"Que?" Trunks replico. "No puedes hacer eso!"

Bulma se dio media vuelta y miró a su hijo. "Puedo y lo haré! Yo soy tu madre, Trunks! Te he traído a este mundo, y puedo llevarte de vuelta fuera de el!" Bulma resoplo al oir la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo cerrarse de un portazo. Estaba claramente agitada, y casi a los limites de su salud mental por lo que había ocurrido mientras el niño estaba en el dentista recibiendo una limpieza bucal. 

Esta era una oportunidad que Vegeta no podía dejar pasar.

"Entonces" Dijo como de casualidad, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detras de su nuca. "Como ha ido?"

La peliazul se giro y miro al principe "Que como ha ido?" susurro calmadamente antes de la tormenta. "QUE COMO HA IDO?!? Te dire como ha ido! Primero llegamos quinze minutos tarde porque tu hijo decidió escapar del coche a mitad de camino. Termine desviandome de la carretera y estuve a punto de tener un accidente cuando se le ocurrio usar su maldita fuerza Saiyan para derribar la puerta del coche! Despues, una vez allí, empezó a despotricar sobre que el dentista se dedicaba a torturar niños, con lo que todos los niños que se encontraban en la sala de espera empezaron a gritar! Y por si eso no fuera poco, tu mocoso arranco el respaldo de la silla del dentista e intento usarlo como arma contra el!" Se sento enfadada en el sofá "Te lo juro, voy a matar a ese niño!"

En silencio, Vegeta observo como su mujer había intercambiado papeles consigo mismo. Le gustaba provocarla, pero viendo que ella ahora era él, eso solo habría sido un suicidio. Le dio unos minutos para que se relajara.

Al poco tiempo, Bulma dio un gran suspiro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había señales de su hija de dos años, se levanto y empezó a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Se giro un momento para preguntarle "Entonces, como te fue con Bra esta tarde?"

El principe miro hacia su mujer y le sonrió. "No hizo ruido alguno".


	2. PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES

Trunks estaba, practicamente, saltando de pared en pared por la excitacion. El dia por el que soñaba, por fin habia llegado. Era el dia en que su padre cumpliria la promesa que le hizo hacia cosa de un mes.

Era el dia en que su padre lo llevaria al parque de atracciones.

El pequeño de ocho años se desperto a las ocho de la mañana, pidiendole a Dende que pudieran salir de casa lo antes posible, aun asi, el parque no abriria hasta las 10:30, con lo que el niño tendria que mantenerse ocupado con otras cosas hasta entonces.

Trunks no habia estado nunca en el parque de atracciones, y como su padre nunca le habia propuesto tal cosa, la visita al parque se convirtió en toda una sorpresa. Trunks sabia que su padre no era terrícola, y como tal, nunca habria disfrutado de las cosas que tenemos en la Tierra, y conforme Trunks crecia, se daba cuenta de que a Vegeta, en mas de una ocasión, se le hacia muy difícil tolerar ciertas costumbres humanas.

Pero Vegeta no era el unico de sus padres que mostraba desinteres por el parquet de atracciones. Bulma odiaba ir a lugares donde pudieran ser reconocidos y rodeados de camaras. De echo, si no hubiera sido por que conocia personalmente a la mayoria de los finalistas, no habria ido a las finales de los torneos. Con lo que, la idea de ir a lugares que pudieran estar llenos de turistas con camaras, no le atraia demasiado.

Ese dia, sin embargo, Trunks tenia, finalmente, la oportunidad de ir a un parquet de atracciones. Los habia visto en películas y en la televisión, y cada vez que sobrevolaba alguno, le parecia ver que todos alli estaban realmente divirtiéndose. Era algo que siempre habia querido hacer y finalmente, finalmente, iba a ir.

Ese iba a ser el mejor dia de su vida!

/////

Vegeta estaba en silencio mientras se dirigia hacia el parking del parque. Se lo habia prometido a su hijo en un momento de culpabilidad despues de que, accidentalmente, lo golpeara durante una session de entrenamiento. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haberle prometido otra cosa. Se perdia en el concepto de un parque de atracciones, pero le hizo una promesa a su hijo y ahora no se volveria atras.

Especialmente, no después de lo que paso semanas atrás. El incidente con Buu seguia fresco en sus mentes, y ambos principes nunca pensaron que hoy estaria tan lejos de sus pensamientos. Trunks, de repente, necesito estar en cada segundo con su padre, y Vegeta estaba dispuesto a no hacer nada que pudiera hacerle perder a su familia

Habian momentos en los que el principe no podia creerse lo que hizo. Nunca en su vida se considero como uno de los chicos buenos, pero la idea de tirar todo por la borda lo atormentaba. Esos 10 minutos de idiotez, casi le costaron la unica cosa que tenia: Su familia.

Y esa era la razon, no importa cuan estupido encontrara el parque de atracciones, por la que traia a su hijo. Tambien se hizo la promesa a si mismo de no burlarse de ninguna de las atracciones o insultar a las personas que ahí hubieran. Eso solo haria que Trunks se enfadara, y aunque ese no hiba a ser un cambio permanente en su personalidad, Vegeta penso que le debia a su hijo un dia civilizado con humanos. Ademas, Bulma insistio en que esa seria una buena forma de unirlos.

Apago el motor, mirando al parque con pavor. La maldita cosa iba a estar abierta catorce horas, y tenia el presentimiento de que su hijo iba a querer estar las catorce horas enteras en ese infierno.

Como sospecho, Trunks estaba saltando en su asiento debido a la excitación. "Esto es genial!" Exclamo. "Gracias, muchisimas gracias por traerme, papa!"

Vegeta asintio con la cabeza, rogando que el dia terminara pronto. Salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, con el pequeño de ocho años saltando en cada paso que daba. En cuanto hubieron cruzado la puerta, Trunks se detuvo y pregunto a su padre "Entonces, que hacemos primero?"

_Ir a casa__,_ Penso Vegeta, luchando consigo mismo por no decirlo. "Es tu decisión, hijo"

Trunks sonrio de oreja a oreja. "Yo digo que empecemos por la atraccion de la casa encantada. He visto el anuncio por televisión, y dicen que es lo mas aterrador que han visto en su vida. Suena genial, Verdad?"

Siguiendo con su determinación de no arruinar el dia, Vegeta asintio con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea del niño, pero opto por lo de "si no vas a decir nada agradable, major no digas nada". Tuvo la impresión de que no hablaria mucho durante todo el dia…

Riendo, Trunks giro abruptamente y comenzo a andar por entre la multitud. Habian llegado justo cuando el parque abria, pero la gente habia empezado a entrar a borbotones. Vegeta ya empezaba a sentirse incomodo. No era un secreto que no le gustaran los humanos, y cuando se vio rodeado por completo, sus instintos le obligaban a destruirlos. Pudo controlarlo, pero no fue para el un buen dia.

Siguio a su hijo, mientras hacia muecas porque un humano le habia rozado el hombro. Agradecio que llegaran rapido a la atracción y que, debido a que no habia cola, pudieran montar enseguida.

"Esto va a ser genial, papa" Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa "Es la cosa mas aterradora del mundo!"

Cuando empezo el paseo, Vegeta llego a la conclusión de que una de dos cosas pasarian: O la atracción no era tan impresionante como decian, haciendo que Trunks se decepcionara, o algo podria realmente asustar a alguno de los dos, haciendo que las cosas saltaran por los aires cuando, por el susto, lanzaran un KI, con lo que acabarian teniendo problemas cuando volvieran a casa.

El coche giro la primera esquina, y musica estridente sonaba a todo volumen mientras pasaban cerca de figures al estilo Halloween. Niebla y luces flaseantes les rodeaban, y la primera 'sorpresa' salio. Cuando la gran arena hubiera asustado a un humano, ambos, padre e hijo, escucharon el mecanismo moverse antes de que la enorme araña apareciera.

Durante otros tres minutos, la misma historia. Luces flaseantes, niebla artificial y cosas mecanizadas en todos los rincones, y ninguna de ellas los sorprendio. No hace falta decir que Trunks ya no sonreia cuando la atracción termino

"Bueno", Dijo cuando salian de alli, "Eso ha sido… diferente"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" Le dijo su padre. "En que atracción quieres montar ahora?"

"La montaña rusa" Dijo firmemente el niño. A pesar de que la primera atracción dejo mucho que desear, estaba determinado en divertirse ese dia. "Tengo entendido que la montaña rusa principal del parque, The Juggernaut, es una de las mas rapidas y complicadas del planeta. No suena divertido?"

Vegeta agradecio que su hijo estuviera caminando delante de el, con lo que pudo tornar los ojos sin ser descubierto. A exception de los inventos de Bulma, a el principe de los Saiyans no le impresionaban ninguna de las cosas echas por los humanos.

Siguio a su hijo por entre la multitud, luchando por mantener la compostura. Cuando al fin llegaron frente a la atracción, ya habia una cola de al menos dos horas de espera.

Asi que esperaron, moviendose pocos centímetros cada vez, durante mas de dos horas. Y durante esas horas, Vegeta frotaba sus dedos por sus biceps en agitacion. Estar rodeado de humanos no ayudaba. Trunks pudo sentir la agitacion de su padre, pero al haber minimas posibilidades de que este hiciera volar el parque de atracciones o a si mismo, opto por ignorarlo. Como su padre no hablaba, decidio hablarle.

Cuando al fin se encontraron en primera fila, incluso al pequeño Trunks se le acabaron las ideas sobre lo que decir. Si hubieran tenido que esperar por mas tiempo, el niño habria terminado confesando las cosas de las que sus padres no estaban del todo enterados, tan solo para mantener viva la "conversacion"

Una vez en la plataforma, Trunks suspiro un "al fin" cuando se acercaron al vagon.

"Espera un momento, muchacho" le dijo una voz detrás de el. Trunks y Vegeta se giraron para ver como uno de los trabajadores del parque se les acercaba. "Lo siento, chico. No puedes montar aqui"

"COMO?" Pregunto el niño.

El trabajador apunto con su dedo hacia una señal cerca del vagon. "Necesitas ser, al menos, 120cm de alto para montar aqui, y odio decirte que no eres suficientemente alto"

"Eso es una gilipollez!" Grito Trunks. Inmediatamente se puso todo rojo y cubrio su boca con las manos, mientras miraba nervioso a su padre. Mientras, Vegeta estaba decidiendo que hacer al respecto, pero sabia que en frente de la multitud no era el momento.

"Lo que seguro mi hijo ha querido decir" Dijo lentamente, aprentado los dientes, "es que no parece razonable que no hayan indicaciones con respecto a la altura al principio de esa cola tan larga que hemos aguantado por mas de dos horas"

El pobre trabajador se sintio mal por la situacion, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. "Realmente lo siento, señor" Dijo sinceramente, "Recibimos hace algunas horas un aviso de que el cartel al principio de la cola ha sido robado y todavia no hemos tenido tiempo de poner uno nuevo. Realmente lo siento, pero no es seguro que alguien que no mide la altura recomendada, monte en la atracción. No esta diseñada para que alguien tan pequeño se suba. Hay riesgo de que haya un accidente"

Lentamente, Trunks bajo sus manos de su boca. Habian estado esperando en la cola durante dos horas para esto? Para que le digan que es demasiado bajo? El era un Saiyan! Podia volar! Tenia super fuerza! Podria sostener la montaña rusa con sus manos si quisiera, y este humano le decia que no podia subirse a ella?

Se puso en posicion de ataque, pero una mano le sujeto firmemente del hombro. Trunks miro hacia arriba y vio como su padre negaba con la cabeza. Enfadado como estaba, aun podia controlarse.

El trabajador le dirigio al niño una triste sonrisa. "Sabes que?" le dijo "debido a las molestias, por que no vas a hablar con el tipo de abajo de la atraccion? Le dire por radio lo que ha pasado para que te tendra preparado algo para ti."

Sabiendo que no podria hacer otra cosa al respecto, Trunks asintio "Lo que sea" y se dirigio hacia las escaleras. Vegeta le dirigio una ultima mirada al trabajador antes de seguir a su hijo. Esperaba que su hijo se sintiera decepcionado por la velocidad de la atracción, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ni siquiera se le permitiria subir en la maldita cosa.

El niño paso de largo delante del tipo que lo esperaba, no queriendo cargar con lo que fuera que el parquet quisiera ofrecerle. Nunca se sintio tan avergonzado en su vida! Que le dijeran que era demasiado bajo para montar en una atracción lo sacaba de sus casillas, especialmente cuando sabia que no saldria herido de la maldita cosa por ningun motivo. Y lo que fue peor, se lo dijeron delante de un monton de gente!

Vegeta mantuvo los ojos sobre su hijo. Estaba tratando de decidir si era mejor dejarlo atentar de manera salvaje contra el parque o proteger a la humanidad apartando a su hijo de ellos. Después de considerarlo por un momento, decidio dejar que Trunks probara una ultima atracción. Si la cosa no funcionaba, volverian a casa y Vegeta pensaria en otra forma de compensar a su hijo.

"A donde quieres ir ahora?" Le pregunto calmadamente. Siempre se encontro con que podia calmar su temperamento mucho mas fácilmente cuando Trunks empezaba a perder el suyo, era la forma en que los dos funcionaban.

Trunks penso detenidamente mientras se alejaba de la atraccion. "Quizas.. Quizas podriamos probar alguno de los juegos"

De nuevo, Vegeta asintio con la cabeza. No tenia ni idea sobre que tipo de juegos tendrian para ofrecer en aquel parque de atracciones, pero dudaba que alguno pudiera divertir a su hijo. Trunks habia demostrado ser un brillante estratega, bastante adelantado para su edad. Disciplina y concentración no eran su fuerte, pero cualquier juego contra los humanos seria muy facil para el.

Mientras se acercaban al area de juegos, Trunks miro sus opciones. "veamos" se dijo "Lanzamiento de anillas, monedas y pelota…" Los juegos de lanzamientos no le interesaban. No tenia idea de cuan fuerte seria muy fuerte, y no queria que nadie saliera herido accidentalmente. "Hay algun juego en el que no haya que lanzarse nada?"

"No creo que tengas que lanzar nada en este" Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba un juego de disparo con pistolas.

Trunks dirigio su mirada hacia el juego y sonrio. Su madre odiaba la idea de que Trunks jugara con cualquier tipo de arma, incluso una claramente de juguete, pero su padre opinaba lo contrario. La logica de Vegeta era que Trunks tenia un mayor poder destuctivo en sus propios dedos que en cualquier arma que ese planeta pudiera ofrecerle. Si su hijo queria disparar un arma de juguete en una feria, no habia nada malo en ello.

Trunks alcanzo la cabina, a la vez que un grupo de adolescents. No parecio que ninguno de ellos le presto atención. Estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos y riendo sobre quien ganaria, que no se percataron de que un niño de ocho años tambien jugaria.

Miro a su padre, con una sonrisa picara en su cara. "Mi mision?" Le pregunto.

Vegeta penso por un momento, tomando en consideracion el numero de disparos, objetivos y contrincantes. "Triplica la puntuacion mas alta, como minimo"

"Si, señor!" Trunks cogio su pistola y espero a que la campana sonara. En menos de tres segundos, ya habia derribado 5 objetivos.

Durante los treinta segundos que duro el juego, Trunks no pestañeo ni una vez.

For the thirty second duration, Trunks didn't blink once. Sus manos se mantuvieron firmes, su objetivo era cierto y su preciosion impeccable. Ningun blanco se mantuvo en pie por mas de dos segundos.

La campana sono de nuevo, y sus seis competidores dejaron sus pistolas. Los adolescentes continuaron ignorando a Trunks hasta que se hecharon hacia atrás para ver los resultados.

Diez puntos por blanco, cien blancos posibles. La puntuación final de Trunks fue de 940, mientras que para el grupo de adolescentes fue 60 en total. "Bien" Dijo el niño, mientras se acercaba a su padre "Eso fue divertido" Miro al resto de atracciones que los rodeaban y dijo suspirando "Sabes?, Creo que lo mas divertido de aquí es este juego. Podemos irnos a casa?"

Vegeta estaba realmente sorprendido de oir a su hijo decir eso, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. "Si estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres"

Trunks asintio, dirigiendose hacia la salida. "Papa?"

"Si?"

"Cuando volvamos a casa, podemos entrenar juntos?" Le pregunto. "Me refiero a entrenar de verdad, lanzando rayos y demas…"

Vegeta levanto su ceja debido a la peticion de su hijo "Si no recuerdo mal, asi es como acabamos en este lugar"

Trunks miro hacia sus pies y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "En ese momento no estaba del todo preparado" Admitio. Miro hacia su padre con determinación en sus ojos. "Estare preparado esta vez, se que saldre herido, pero prometo no ser un bebe otra vez"

Vegeta miro hacia su hijo con semblante serio "Si entrenamos otra vez en serio, Trunks, seras golpeado de nuevo. Fuertemente."

"Lo se" Respondio rapidamente. "pero realmente quiero entrenarme contigo, papa. Quiero luchar contra ti"

Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Vegeta. "Tienes una hora"

Trunks gruño "Solo puedo entrenar contigo durante una hora?"

"No," aclaro Vegeta, "En una hora, desde ya, te quiero en la sala de gravedad y listo para empezar"

Un fuerte viento se levanto de repente. Un segundo después, Trunks ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo sonar el claxon del coche. "Vamos, papa!"

Vegeta sacudio la cabeza mientras se dirigia hacia el coche, con una sonrisa en su cara. Despues de todo, el dia no resulto en una perdida de tiempo.


	3. TACTICAS

"No puedo creer que estemos hacienda esto" Dijo entre dientes el joven de catorce años.

"Callate, chico" Contesto su padre. "Si sabes lo que te conviene, manten la boca cerrada"

Trunks lanzo una mirada a su padre, pero sabia que era mejor no contestarle. Eso se volveria en su contra y posiblemente acabaria en el suelo con algun hueso roto. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna izquierda a la derecha y adquirio la misma pose que su padre.

Vegeta cruzo los brazos y dijo mientras miraba al frente "Cual es la primera norma que te enseñe?"

"Saber lo que el enemigo puede hacer, saber lo que el enemigo quiere hacer y lo que pretende hacer" Respondio Trunks, volviendo a cambiar de postura.

El principe asintio, sabiendo que su hijo no estaba mirando "Y con respecto a la situación presente…" le ordeno.

Trunks estuvo tentado a dejar salir un suspiro, pero una rapida mirada hacia su padre le recordo porque era major dejar esos arrebatos para cuando estuviera solo. "Estoy en territorio desconocido, con lo que me encuentro en clara desventaja. Es el tipo de territorio que me es totalmente desconocido. Mi enemigo tiene poca fuerza de batalla, reaccionando segun crea en cada movimiento que da. De echo, parece ser que dicho territorio le hace actuar de forma ilogica, haciendo que actue emocionalmente de manera extraña, aun asi, mi enemigo es capaz de causarme gran daño a largo plazo y, si este enemigo en cuestion quisiera, podria y podra destrozar el resto de mi vida"

"Las intenciones de tu enemigo?" Inquirio su padre.

Las palabras de Trunks salieron de su boca sin tan siquiera llegar a pensarlas "Sacarme de quicio, papa."

Vegeta levanto una ceja a su hijo, y Trunks se quedo mas que sorprendido cuando su padre, en vez de regañarle por lo que acababa de decir, le dirigio una sonrisa divertida "Y que planeas hacer al respecto? Pregunto "Como venceras a tu enemigo?"

Las cejas del adolescente se juntaron mientras pensaba en la respuesta. "Este enemigo no puede ser vencido mediante un ataque fisico, con lo que metodos alternativos tendran que ser utilizados. A su vez, no hay forma de utilizar estos metodos porque, como he dicho, mi enemigo no sigue un plan expecifico" Trunks intento regularizar su respiración mientras seguia pensando en lo que hacer. "El objetivo parece reaccionar casi religiosamente hacia varias de las imágenes del terreno. Mi mejor golpe sera el usar esa debilidad a mi favour, y tartar de desaparecer antes de que averigue lo que estoy tramando"

"Tienes razon, esa es, de momento, tu major opcion" Continuo su padre. "De todas formas, tu enemigo acabara pillandote. Que haras entonces?"

Trunks se encogio de hombros y miro a su padre. "Mirare a mi enemigo a los ojos y sonreire mientras recibo mi castigo. Despues, sere hombre muerto"

Vegeta asintio. "Siempre que aceptes tu inevitable destino al tomar esa decision"

"Lo acepto" Dijo Trunks, con voz calmada.

"Muy bien" Contesto tu padre. "Prepara tu siguiente paso, chico"

Trunks parpadeo mirando a su padre "Estas seguro?" Pregunto.

Vegeta volvio a asentir. "Completamente"

El adolescente trago saliva antes de hablar. "De acuerdo, papa. Sabes de cuanto tiempo dispongo para eso?"

"Tu suposicion es tan buena como la mia" respondio su padre.

Trunks miro a su alrededor. Despacio y meticulosamente, el adolescente calculo sus opciones. Suavemente, se mordio el labio inferior mientras resoplaba. Volvio a barrer la zona con la mirada.

"En serio, papa, no puedes siquiera suponer cuanto tiempo piensa estar mama metida en esa zapateria?"

Vegeta volteo sus ojos. "Ya te lo he dicho, hijo, tu suposición es tan buena como la mia! Esa maldita mujer puede pasarse una semana entera ahí metida, parandose por horas delante de cada zapato, observando cada detalle, o puede salir en los proximos tres segundos porque de repente decidio que esas cosas no son lo bastante buenas para ella!"

Trunks metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantaloon. "Todavia no puedo creer que nos hiciera venir a las put.." Una rapida mirada de su padre le hicieron cambiar rapidamente la eleccion de palabras "…malditas tiendas del centro de esta maldita ciudad, en ese maldito pais. Incluso nos tomo dos malditas horas llegar aquí porque ni siquiera nos dejo volar. Te juro que no hay nada de especial en este centro comercial! Son las mismas malditas tiendas que tenemos al lado de casa! Es como si fueramos sus prisioneros!"

El padre tomo dos lentos, metodicos pasos hacia su hijo. "Entonces, hijo, que planeas hacer al respecto?"

El adolescente cruzo sus brazos y se puso recto. Aun sin alcanzar su altura total, era un par de centímetros mas alto que su padre, pero no era tan tonto como para decirlo en voz alta. "Plan C" Dijo con voz firme.

Vegeta asintio solemnemente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Haremos el plan C"

Trunks perdio su pose firme y miro hacia su padre con los ojos como platos. "Haremos?" susurro "Tu… Tu haras esto conmigo?"

Vegeta suspiro. "O lo hago contigo, o me toca volverte a traer de vuelta lo mas rapido que pueda, y en esta occasion, prefiero ayudarte en tu entrenamiento que ser un obstaculo para ti"

"Papa,…papa, yo…."

"Ayudame, hijo" Dijo Vegeta levantando un dedo como aviso "Si ahora te vuelves sentimental, me convertire en tu obstaculo, destruire tus planes y te traere de vuelta mas rapidamente que nunca antes lo hice, y entonces, estaras castigado por dos semanas"

"Si, señor!" Respondio el adolescente con una sonrisa y un saludo. Con una risita, vio el arma que usaria. "Bien, ya se como hare para salir de aqui"

"Mas te vale" contesto su padre. "Tu objetivo se acerca, y estara aquí en cuestion de segundos"

Trunks giro la cabeza y, en seguida, vio como su madre salia de la tienda. Sus brazos estaban repletos de bolsas. "Oh, chicos, no sabeis lo que os perdeis quedandoos aquí afuera" rio la peliazul. "Su selección es increíble! Ah, y he encontrado el par perfecto para mi! Tienen esas tiras que se cruzan sobre mis tobillos, y luego otras que van alrededor de mis piernas. Eran tan estupendas que he comprado un par de cada color que tienen!"

Con un pequeño suspiro, dejo las bolsas a sus pies. Bulma masajeo su cuello. "De acuerdo, chicos, ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer. Recogerlas todas y seguidme!"

En cuanto Vegeta empezo a proferir insultos por lo bajo, Bulma movio su dedo "No, no, cariño, ya conoces la norma. O haces lo que yo quiera esta tarde, o hago que mi madre deje de cocinar por un mes y reprogramo la sala de gravedad para que haga lo que sea que quiera que haga"

Hace un mes, Vegeta la hubiera retado a la mujer que probara su major baza

Eso fue antes del incidente: "Es un pequeño mundo"

"Todavia no se que es lo que estamos hacienda aqui, mujer" Gruño el principe. "lo unico que hacemos es capsulizar las bolsas. Tu puedes hacer eso!"

La heredera simulo que iba a empezar a llorar mientras mordia su labio inferior. "Solo queria pasar tiempo con mi familia" respondio.

"Estoy de acuerdo con papa" Dijo Trunks mirando a su madre. "No hay razon logica para tenernos aquí. Volastes en tu jet, con lo que no nos necesitas. Venistes a comprar, con lo que definitivamente no nos necesitas. Y como tienes esas pequeñisimas cosas llamadas capsulas, tampoco nos necesitas para cargar con tus bolsas. Ademas, no hablamos cuando venimos contigo de compras. Nos hablas."

Bulma ignoro sus comentarios mientras se encaminaba hacia su siguiente objetivo "Oh, Trunks, sabes que eso no es verdad" Dijo calmadamente.

"Si que lo es!" Le replica. "No hablas sobre television, peliculas o peleas. No hablas sobre nada que nos realmente nos interese! Solo hablas sobre las tiendas que has visto, las que vas a ver, lo que compraras y lo que no compraras en ellas!

De nuevo, Bulma ignoro las preocupaciones de su hijo. "Lo haces sonar peor de lo que realmente es"

Trunks giro la vista "Si, mama, porque a papa y a mi nos interesa muchisimo saber que Nordstrom esta de rebajas al 50%"

La peliazul se hizo a un lado, buscando la tienda a la que su hijo se referia "De verdad?" pregunto excitada.

Al Segundo, una brisa movio el pelo de Bulma sobre su cara y escucho un suave Click a sus pies. Aturdida, miro a su alrededor y se encontro totalmente sola en medio del centro commercial. El telefono movil de Vegeta estaba en el suelo, junto con una pila de capsulas, y sobre ellas, claramente marcada, estaba la de su jet.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron peligrosamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "Esos dos estan mas que muertos…"

Minutos despues, Trunks y Vegeta se posaron en el techo de su casa. "Eso fue genial!" rio Trunks "No nos vio hasta que nos hubimos ido!"

"Te das cuenta de que ahora ya sabe lo que hemos hecho?" Dijo el Principe.

Trunks tan solo sonrio a su padre "Si, lo se, somos hombres muertos. Pero mirare a mi enemigo a los ojos cuando llegue el momento del juicio final, y le hare saber a mi verdugo que yo soy Trunks, principe de los Saiyans, heredero al trono del imperio de los grandes guerreros del espacio.

Vegeta miro a su hijo, y sintio como una sonrisa media sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

"Vamos" Le dijo calmadamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo "Vamos a ver si tu abuela puede cocinarnos la ultima comida de nuestra vida…"


	4. CANCION DE CUNA

Trunks se asomo a la cuna, teniendo que mantener los pies en el aire mientras miraba por encima de los barrotes. "Estas seguro al cien por cien de que mama no se ha clonado a si misma?" pregunto el pequeño de diez años mientras levantaba una ceja al bebe frente a el.

"No," contesto su padre "Estoy seguro solo un noventa y ocho porciento. Conociendo a tu madre, siempre hay una posibilidad de que algo inusual ocurra"

Trunks miro a su padre y sonrio. "Si, supongo que con mama nunca puedes estar del todo seguro. Personalmente, creo que es demasiada coincidencia que se parezca tanto para no ser un clon" se encogio de hombros antes de saltar al suelo. "Creo que confiare en que mama ha tenido al bebe según el metodo tradicional. De todas formas, ahora que el bebe ha nacido, los cambios de humor de mama se terminaran"

Escucho como su padre carraspeaba, y le lanzo una mirada de terror. "Van a parar, verdad?" El miedo sono en su voz.

"Dificilmente" Dijo Vegeta. "Todavia tenemos un par de meses antes de que la mujer vuelva a actuar de forma mas o menos normal otra vez"

Trunks trago saliva antes de mirar a su hermana de nuevo "Puedo ir a vivir con Goten hasta entonces?"

"Ni lo sueñes," respondio Vegeta "No voy a quedarme aqui con tu madre de post-parto y tu ruidosa hermana, mientras tu juegas con el clon de Kakaroto"

El niño se sento en el suelo, cruzo las piernas y apollo su barbilla sobre una de sus manos. "Apestas" dijo por lo bajo.

"Lo se" respondio su padre con una sonrisa. "Pero sabes perfectamente bien que tu madre no permitiria que su 'precioso niño' se perdiera el 'milagro' que son los primeros meses de tu hermana"

Trunks gruño, mirando hacia la pared "Por favour, dime que no montasteis tanto drama cuando yo era bebe. Eso habria sido realmente embarazoso"

La sonrisa de Vegeta desaparecio, y una Mirada solemne se poso en su rostro. Trunks nunca recibio tanta adoración durante los primeros años de su infancia, por ninguno de sus padre, y en especial por si mismo. Bulma estuvo demasiado ocupada tratando de recuperar el trabajo perdido durante el embarazo, dejando a Trunks al cuidado de su madre. En cuanto a Vegeta....

El principe de los Saiyans nunca tuvo la intencion de ser padre. Trunks fue el resultado del aburrimiento, frustración y hormonas por parte de ambos padres. Y cuando su hijo nacio, no se lo tomo muy bien. Independientemente de lo que dijera, no fue porque pensara que su hijo no era de sangre pura o que era tan inútil como una avispa. No, hubo mucho mas que eso.

La vida entera de Vegeta, hasta que Trunks tuvo varios meses, no fue nada mas que dolor y violencia. No habia amor en su corazon, ni compasión por nadie. Incluso Bulma todavía no habia logrado tocar su corazon.

Fue su hijo el que empezo su verdadero cambio.

Al principio, quiso apartar al niño de su lado. Nunca tuvo la intencion de quedarse en la Tierra, e incluso si se quedaba, nunca quiso el amor de su hijo. El amor era una debilidad, un error. El amor era una emocion irreal que causaba que las criaturas del universo creyeran en el, para luego acabar traicionados por ese sentimiento. Y Vegeta sabia que si su hijo le daba su amor, seria el quien acabaria traicionandolo. Sabia que seria el unico en enseñarle al niño el significado del odio.

Y el solo pensamiento de que Vegeta pudiera hacer de su hijo un ser amargado, solitario y miserable como el, era mas de lo que podia soportar.

Decidio ignorar al niño, apartarlo enteramente de su vida. Incluso su hijo del futuro, que tanto habia intentado ganarse una parte del corazon de su padre, habia tenido algun tipo de intereaccion con el.

Viendo como su hijo del futuro moria, hizo que Vegeta cambiara radicalmente. Fue un momento que paso por su mente una y otra vez, hasta llegar a perseguirlo. Saber que lo unico que queria su hijo era su reconocimiento, y el haber muerto sin que se lo diera, heria a Vegeta mas profundamente que cualquier otra herida que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Despues de que todo terminara con Celula, Vegeta no intento convertirse en el padre del año. Sino que intento apartarse de su hijo mucho mas. Despues de conocer a su hijo del futuro, sabia que estar cerca del niño, solo causaria que acabara destruido.

Trunks tenia dos años cuando Vegeta empezo, vagamente, a interactuar con el. Cuando cumplio cuatro, Vegeta considero que era lo bastante mayor como para empezar a entretar. Bulma, por suerte, nunca se opuso.

Durante cuatro años, eso fue lo unico que padre e hijo hicieron juntos.

Y si Vegeta era honesto consigo mismo, solo fue en los ultimos años cuando ambos empezaron a crear una verdadera relacion entre ellos.

"Bien" Dijo Trunks, estirandose mientras interrumpia los pensamientos de su padre "Creo que voy a salir de aqui antes de que el bebe vuelva a gritar otra vez"

"La," le corrigio Vegeta

Trunks miro a su padre "Que?"

"No el, la"

Trunks se encogio de hombros. "Lo que sea… 'el pequeño paquete de alegrias' tiene un grito que pone en evidencia el de mama o el de la tia Chi-Chi, y no quiero estar presente cuando empiece de nuevo" El niño movio la cabeza y se dirigio hacia la puerta "Como se os ocurrio a ti y a mama, pasar por esto otra vez. Los gritos, lloros, vomitos, pañales,… han pasado solo dos dias y ya estoy cansado de eso. Como vas a aguantarlo durante los proximos años?" Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Vegeta se acerco a la cuna y se asomo a mirar a su hija. Trunks tenia razon, la niña era un clon perfecto de su madre. Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar que habia algun tipo de gen Saiyan que hacia que el segundo hijo fuera una copia perfecta del padre del mismo sexo. Goten era identico a Kakaroto, que a la vez era identico a Bardock. Raditz y Gohan, ambos primogenitos, eran una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres. Incluso en su propia familia, Trunks era una mezcla perfecta entre el y Bulma. Bra, por el contrario, era un clon de su madre.

Al principe, de repente, se le helo la sangre. El era la viva imagen de su padre. Algo mas bajo, debido a la brutalidad desde pequeño por parte de Frizer, pero quitando eso, eran identicos.

Podria ser que el fuera el segundo hijo?

Vegeta nego con la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas. No era el momento de obsesionarse con esa idea. No habria forma de saberlo, asi pues, por que preocuparse?

El principe sonrio hacia su hija. "Realmente he cambiado, no es cierto?" susurro. Acerco su mano a la cara de su hija y le acaricio la mejilla. "Por supuesto, tu eso no lo sabes. Me conoces de hace solo dos dias. No tienes ni idea de lo estupido que soy" de repente la niña abrio los ojos. "Voy a intentar que no averigues lo que soy, princesa. Lo intentare… durante al menos dos meses"

"Yo diria que al menos durante tres meses" Dijo Bulma bostezando mientras entraba en la habitacion.

Vegeta miro a su mujer. "Deberias estar descansando, mujer" dijo tranquilamente "Tu cuerpo todavia no ha sanado del todo"

Bulma rio mientras ataba se ataba la bata y se acercaba a el, dandole un beso en la mejilla. "Vegeta, estuve durante el ultimo mes de embarazo descansando en la cama. Necesito moverme un poco. No te preocupes, cielo, no voy a salir de casa"

El principe gruño, volviendo a mirar a su hija. "Deberias estar en la cama, Bulma"

La peliazul sonrio mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Le gustaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre. Lo usaba en contadas ocasiones cuando se sentia sentimental. "Dame un par de minutos, cielo. Prometo que te hare saber si no me siento bien y me ire directa a la cama"

Vegeta no contesto, mientras continuaba acariciando la mejilla del bebe. Encontro su mente viajando sobre un tren de pensamientos constantes. Que voy a hacer con una niña? Podre entrenarla? Querre siquiera entrenarla? Que pasara cuando llegue a la pubertad? Y cuando quiera empezar a salir con chicos? La dejare que tenga citas con ellos?

_Que pasara si acaba odiandome?_

"Ella no te odiara, Vegeta" Dijo Bulma, volviendo a abrazarlo por el cuello.

Vegeta se giro, intentando mirarla. "Sal de mi cabeza, mujer"

Bulma rio, pasando sus brazos por al rededor se sus hombros. "Tu eres el que tiene habilidades telepaticas" rio. "no importa cuan duro lo intente, solo puedo leer tu mente cuando me dejas"

El principe volvio a mirar hacia la cuna "Como sabes eso, mujer?" pregunto "Como sabes que no me odiara?"

"Trunks no te odia" Contesto.

"De pura suerte" dijo Vegeta. "El niño tiene todas las razones del mundo para odiarme"

Bulma movio la cabeza. "No, no las tiene" dijo "Quizas no estuvistes ahi cuando el era bebe, pero has estado ahi durante estos ultimos años. El te quiere, Vegeta, porque tu eres su papa. No solo su padre, sino su papa. Lo escuchas cuando te habla sobre lo que Goten y el han hecho durante el dia, lo dejas entrenar contigo en la sala de gravedad cuando por eso, tengas que atrasar tu entrenamiento. Lo corriges cuando se equivoca, y lo haces de manera razonable. Cuando es necesario gritarle, le gritas, y cuando solo necesita una reprimenda, le das una colleja y le dices que no vuelva a hacerlo" se puso derecha y miro a su pareja "Eres un buen padre, Vegeta, y se que Bra va a quererete tanto como Trunks o mas."

El principe miro a su mujer, con la cara completamente en blanco. "Deberias estar descansando, Bulma" le susurro.

Bulma asintio. Lo beso de nuevo en la mejilla y le sonrio. "De acuerdo, cielo. Traemela cuando empiece a llorar. Seguramente tenga hambre"

Vegeta asintio mientras veia como abandonaba la habitacion. Volvio a mirar en direccion a la cuna. "No puedo prometerte que siempre tomare las mejores decisiones" susurro "Pero prometo que siempre tratare de hacerlo, y siempre mirare por tus intereses"

Bra miro hacia su padre y le mostro una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Y Vegeta le sonrio.


	5. MARCA FAMILIAR

Vegeta cerro los ojos y disfruto una ducha caliente. Habia pasado una muy buena noche, su entrenamiento de la mañana habia ido bien y, por primera vez desde hacia casi un año, la unica persona que estaba en casa era su mujer. Bulma se habia tomado el dia libre y prohibio, terminantemente, ser molestada por telefono, amenazando a quien lo hiciera de ser despedido inmediatamente. No queria ser interrumpida, bajo ninguna circumstancia, de sus actividades extra curriculares.

Una sonrisa aparecio en su cara mientras se secaba. Ese iba a ver un gran dia!

Trunks estaba en la otra punta del planeta, disfrutando de un viaje, junto a Goten, a una playa en la que no pudiera ser reconocido. El joven habia dicho mas de una vez que no habia nada mas molesto que miles de camaras y flashes siendo disparados. Pore so, casi todos los dias que tenia libres, se iba lo mas lejos posible del imperio de su familia como pudiera, y podrian pasar horas hasta que volviera.

Bra estaba, como siempre, con sus dos compañeras de crimen. Ella, Marron y Pan habian decidido acampar en la casa de los Son antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pasara en un "dia de chicas". Tenian las targetas de credito de sus padres y, como la mas joven de ellas ya tenia dieciocho años, no eran supervisadas. Podrian mantenerse ocupadas durante largo rato.

A no ser que pasara algo catastrofico, Vegeta y Bulma hiban a tener horas y horas sin nadie al rededor que los molestara.

Si, ese iba a ser un gran dia!

/

"Estais seguras de que deberiamos hacer esto?" Pregunto Marron, mirando a algunas de los dibujos colgados en la pared. "No creo que nuestros padres esten de acuerdo".

Pan viro los ojos. "Ya tienes casi veinti cuatro años, Marron" Le contesto, con una voz que denotaba que estaba molesta. "Ni tan siquiera vives con tus padres! Por que te preocupa tanto lo que piensen?"

La rubia siguio mirando a las imagenes frente a ella. "Bueno, todavia no creo que sea una Buena idea" Desvio su mirada hacia el siguiente cuadro de imagenes, estudiando lo que veia "Quiero decir, como decidir cual es tu favorito?"

Sentada en una silla, Bra se concentraba en volver a ponerse un poco de pintalabios. "Marron, no te forzamos a que lo hagas" dijo calmadamente, estudiando su reaccion a traves de pequeño espejo en el que se miraba "Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes por que. Todo lo que te pedimos es que te quedes aqui hasta que nos lo hagamos"

Sus ojos seguian fijos en las imagenes frente a ella, la rubia asintio lentamente. "Gracias" dijo "Todavia no se como habeis podido decidiros"

Pan gruño y camino por la habitacion, desengañada porque su amiga se echaba para atras. A la edad de dieciocho, iba a desarrollar la madurez para tartar con su amiga cambiando de idea sobre algo tan importante.

"No te molestes por ella," Dijo Bra. "Es una inmadura."

Ahora, Marron fue la que viro los ojos "Si, porque tu eres mucho mas mayor que ella"

La joven heredera le lanzo una mirada de odio a su amiga. "Esos cuatrocientos veintiocho dias desde luego que son una gran diferencia" se defendio.

Subiendo las manos de forma defensiva, Marron se contuvo. La peliazul nunca intent dañarla intencionadamente en el pasado, pero hubo mas de un enfado que se volvio peligroso.

"Hey, es solo una broma!" Se defendio "Parece que estais un poco tensas hoy. Estais seguras de que quereis seguir con esto?"

Bra tomo aire lentamente mientras sacaba un pequeño diario de su enorme bolso. "Estoy segura" contesto "Cogi esto del cajon de mi madre el año pasado, y es demasiado guay como para no seguir con esto"

Marron cogio el diario que la joven de diecinueve años mantenia abierto en su mano. La rubia solo movio la cabeza mientras miraba a los dibujos. Daba igual lo que dijeran sus amigas, seguia pareciendole una mala idea.

/

Bulma acabo de encender las velas en su habitacion. Volvio a mirarse al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Su pelo estaba impecable. Su maquillaje era minimo, pero efectivo. Su lenceria era de escandalo. Ella y su amante habian esperado una oportunidad como esta durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora no iban a desaprovecharla. Por supuesto, que seguian divirtiendose por las noches, pero sabiendo que estaban completamente solos...

"Bien" dijo con una risita mientras se ajustaba el top "Saldra de la ducha en cualquier momento.." y como por arte de magia, escucho que el grifo de la ducha se cerraba. Una mirada picara aparecio en su cara mientras saltaba sobre la cama y trataba, rapidamente, de encontrar una pose seductora.

Mientras la puerta del baño se abria, el telefono empezo a sonar. "Maldicion!" gritaron al unisono.

"Pensaba que habias dicho que los telefonos estarian desconectados durante todo el dia! Debistes apagar el movil tambien!" Grito Vegeta, sujetando la toalla firmemente al rededor de su cintura.

"Lo hice!" Le grito Bulma, abriendo el cajon de la mesita de noche. "Pero tu no!"

Vegeta miro enfadado a su mujer mientras esta le ponia el telefono movil frente a sus ojos. Raramente lo usaba y se habia olvidado de el esa mañana. Solo su mujer y sus hijos sabian su numero, y sabian que era una manera inutil de hacerse con el. Por lo tanto, nunca habia sido usado.

"Maldita sea," gruño, arrancando el aparato de las manos de su mujer. Le tomo solo un momento para leer en la pantalla que era su hija la que llamaba. "Que demonios quieres?"

"Una aspirina para mi corazon," Sono la voz de Gohan. "Por que no funcionan ninguno de vuestros ocho mil telefonos?"

Sentandose enfadado en la cama, Vegeta tuvo que contenerse. "Los niños no estan en casa, Gohan" le dijo. "Haz cuentas. Ahora dime, porque me llamas desde el telefono de mi hija?"

Bulma giro la mirada, pero estaba determinada en no dejar que nada arruinara su dia. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era apagar el telefono una vez la conversacion terminara. Lentamente, se arrodillo detras de su pareja y abrazo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Empezo a acariciar su cuello de manera seductora, pero de repente se sintio ignorada.

Vegeta se movio hacia delante, con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. "Podrias... podrias repetir eso?"

Mientras Gohan le repetia el mensaje, todos los colores desaparecieron de la cara del principe. Se levanto tan rapidamente que Bulma no tuvo casi tiempo de soltarse, con lo que la pobre mujer acabo tira en la cama. Por suerte para ella, cayo de cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Que demonios?" Grito enfadada mientras se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa al principe. "Vegeta, que demonios estas haciendo?"

Vegeta se estaba acabando de poner la camiseta mientras su mujer intentaba detenerlo. "Voy a matar a nuestra hija" dijo al ponerse la chaqueta. Furioso, salto por la ventana y volo directo en direccion a la casa de Gohan.

Frustrada, Bulma fue por la habitacion apagando todas las velas. No sabia lo que su hija habia hecho, pero iba a matarla por arruinar su dia!

/

"Donde esta?" Gruño Vegeta cuando Gohan le abrio la puerta.

Igual de enfadado, Gohan movio su cabeza en direccion a las escaleras "En la habitacion de Pan" dijo "No se lo que piensas hacerle a tu hija, pero intent que no roce a Pan. Quiero matarla yo mismo"

En menos de un segundo, Vegeta estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitacion. Cada una de las adolescents estaba de pie en un Rincon, en sus caras podian verse la verguenza y el miedo.

Pan miro, temorosa, a Vegeta, pero se relajo al ver que su padre no entraba con el. "Ho.. Hola, Señor" dijo timidamente.

El principe ignoro a la joven, clavando la mirada en su hija. Bra miraba al suelo fijamente, mordiendose la uña del dedo Corazon de su mano derecha. Su brazo izquierdo estaba abrazando su cintura y era mas que obvio, que habia estado llorando antes de que el llegara.

Le costo mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria para mantenerse callado y no gritarle ahi mismo. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno de sus hijos hubo hecho una estupidez semejante a la que Bra acababa de hacer. "Pan" dijo, sin apartar la vista de su hija "Sal de aqui"

Temblando, Pan miro al Saiyan frente a ella. "Pero.. mi padre ha dicho.."

"Vete"

Le tomo a la morena tan solo dos segundos en decidir que seria mas seguro enfrentarse a su padre, que meterse en medio del camino de Vegeta y luego, aguantar la furia de su padre. Salio de la habitacion lo mas rapidamente que pudo, dejando a padre e hija solos.

"Sientate" Le ordeno Vegeta, su respiracion indicaba claramente lo enfadado que estaba.

Los ojos de Bra no dejaron de mirar al suelo, pero se abrieron enormemente. Lo poco que le quedaba de uña se partio en su boca, y se quedo totalmente tensa.

Como no obedecio su orden, Vegeta se acerco a ella y la forzo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Sientate" Le dijo de Nuevo.

Lagrimas empezaron a mojar la cara de Bra. Sabia que lo que habia hecho no seria aprovado, mucho menos por su padre, pero penso que nunca se enteraria. Como mucho, penso que tendria un poco de tiempo antes de que lo supiera. Nunca paso por su mente que en menos de una hora la pillarian.

Temblando, la joven movio la cabeza y trato lo mas que pudo de mirar hacia otra parte. "No.. no puedo"

Vegeta apreto los dientes, y la vena de su frente se hincho al percatarse de lo que quiso decir. Puso su mano firmemente detras del cuello de su hija, mientras la dirigia hacia la puerta. "Nos vamos a casa" le ordeno "Ahora".

Afirmando con la cabeza, Bra respire prifundamente, trantando de contener las lagrimas. Rapidamente salio de la habitacion y se dirigio escaleras abajo. A pesar de que queria mirar a su amiga antes de salir, supo que era mejor agachar la cabeza y hacer lo que le habia sido ordenado.

"Vuela" Le mando Vegeta, mientras la empujaba para que saliera por la puerta. Sin pensarselo dos veces, Bra volo hacia el cielo y se dirigio hacia su casa. No era tan rapida como su hermano, asi que le costo casi una hora llegar a casa. Una larga, lenta y silenciosa hora.

Bra no necesito que su padre la mandara a su habitacion para dirigirse ahi. Su padre le dio diez segundos de ventaja para poder respirar y contenerse de no explotar.

Respirar hondo, tendria que haber ayudado, pero no le hizo efecto alguno. Vegeta puso un pie firme dentro de la casa. Queria recriminar a su hija y dictar la sentencia, pero le daria veinticuatro horas para ejecutarla. Si habia alguna forma de salvar su dia, Vegeta estaba dispuesto a encontrarla.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina "Debe tratarse de una broma" Gruño. Se dirigio hacia de donde provenia el ruido, sabiendo de ante mano lo que se iba a encontrar.

"Que demonios estais haciendo los dos aqui?" Pregunto, mirando a su hijo y a Goten.

El hijo de los Son tenia la boca llena, con lo que solo levanto una mano en señal de saludo. Trunks, en cambio, aun estaba terminando de prepararse el sandwich, con lo que le ofrecio una explicacion "Estabamos a mitad de camino de la playa cuando oimos por la radio que estaba llena de paparazzis" dijo "Aparentemente, alguna estrella de cine no fue lo bastante lista como para atarse bien el bikini, con lo que acabo nadando en topless frente a un tipo que tenia un mobil con camara"

Goten trago su enorme bocado y se paso una servilleta por los labios. "Estaba por internet a los pocos minutos y, aparentemente, es un dia de pocas noticias, asi que..."

"Asi que decidimos quedarnos aqui" Termino Trunks, poniendo el resto del pan en la bandeja. "Seguramente pasaremos aqui el resto del dia".

Gruñendo, Vegeta se dio la vuelta "Increible" susurro. Subio las escaleras lentamente, recordando lo enfadado que estaba con su hija. Si alguna vez ella hizo alguna estupidez, ese era el dia.

Cuando entro en la habitacion, la encontro en la misma posicion que tenia cuando fue a buscarla a casa de los Son: De pie en el rincon, con un brazo amarrado a su cintura y comiendose una de las uñas de la otra mano.

"En que demonios estabas pensando?" Le grito

Bra miraba al suelo fijamente, claramente incomoda "Yo.. Yo pense que seria divertido" "DIVERTIDO?" Interrumpio su padre. Una vez mas, trato de mantenerse en calma.

Temblando, Bra asintio. "El año pasado, estaba buscando en vuestro armario unos zapatos que mama me dijo que podia tomar prestados. Encontre el diario de mama. Lo ojee y encontre las paginas, y pense.. pense que quedaria guay" Se paro un momento antes de continuar "Pense que seria divertido tener algo extrangero..."

"Asi que decidistes tenerlo permanentemente escrito en tu trasero?" Pregunto Vegeta "Que lenguage escogistes?"

Moviendo un pie, la princesa volvio a mirar hacia abajo "No estoy segura" Admitio, sintiendose estupida "Creo que es algo del medio oriente"

"No puedes siquiera saber que lengua es y aun asi lo has puesto en tu cuerpo?"

En un reflejo involuntario, Bra salto a la defensive "Papa, es solo un tatuaje!" en el momento en que dijo esas palabras, puso sus manos en su boca para taparla.

Vegeta apreto el puño fuertemente mientras trataba de mantenerse en control "Se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarte esto" dijo "Pero que imagen es la que llevas inscrita en tu piel?"

Con manos temblorosas, la joven abrio su bolso. Saco el diario de su madre y lo abrio en la pagina donde estaba el dibujo "Tengo el que esta señalado" dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta miro la imagen frente a el, reconociendola inmediatamente "Oh, mierda..."

Mientras los ojos del principe seguian abiertos, con la mirada fija en el dibujo que su hija se habia tatuado, Trunks y Goten entraron en el cuarto. "Hey" dijo su hijo "Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada, pero hemos sentido cambios de Ki y queriamos comprobar que estuvierais bien"

Vegeta cogio el diario de las manos de su hija y se lo paso a Trunks. "Tu hermana penso que seria 'divertido' tener esto tatuado en su pandero" Dijo con una voz que intento mantener calmada. "Hablare de esto con tu madre y decidiremos que castigo imponerte. Hasta que eso ocurra, te quedaras en tu habitacion. No podras usar el ordenador, el telefono, el... bueno, tan solo quedate sentada en tu cama hasta que volvamos"

Los ojos de Bra temblaron "Pero papa, no puedo..."

"Ahora ya sabras lo que esta 'patada en el trasero' significa, asi que te sentaras" le ordeno por ultima vez. Empujo a su hijo, que intentaba controlar la risa, a un lado, y salio a buscar a su mujer. Estaba tan furioso que no podia pensar con claridad.

Entro en la habitacion y se sento en la cama, respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse. El sonido de la ducha indicaba que Bulma estaba en el cuarto de baño. Sin moverse de la cama, lanzo una zapatilla hacia la puerta, para hacerle saber a su mujer que habia regresado. El agua se apago de inmediato y en menos de treinta segundos, la peliazul estaba fuera, con una toalla azul oscuro enrollada.

Bulma se seco la cara "Espero que haya echo algo verdaderamente estupido como para que me hayas dejado aqui tirada sin decirme una palabra"

Con una mirada de enfado, la miro a los ojos "La genio de tu hija encontro en tu diario algo que le parecio, segun ella, 'guay',y decidio..." Gruñendo, cerro los ojos, masajeando su frente agitadamente. "Este dia es uno de los mas extraños y pesados de mi vida"

Como no acabo la frase, la mujer se sento a su lado "Que es lo que ha hecho?"

"Sabes que todos dicen que las dos os pareceis mucho?"

"Si?"

El principe miro hacia la pared frente a el cuando escucho unas risas viniendo del piso de abajo. Trunks estaba, claramente, disfrutando de la situacion, y Bulma estaba realmente molesta de que, en vez de no tener a los niños en casa, ahora tenia a ambos y ademas, a Goten. Definitivamente, no era la velada romantica que esperaba.

Vegeta mantuvo sus ojos en la pared mientras le decia "Ahora las dos sois completamente identicas"

Tan solo le tomo un segundo a la cientifica para adivinar que es lo que el Saiyan trataba de decirle, y cuando lo hizo, se quedo totalmente palida "Tiene..."

"Eso es" Dijo "Ahora tiene mi nombre, en Saiyan, tatuado en el culo"


End file.
